Secret of the Sea
by Jules1398
Summary: Set during the quest on the Argo II, a new girl arrives at Camp Half-Blood: Atlanta Jackson, Percy's twin sister. What will he do when he finds our about her and her shocking past? Will Atlanta find a place with the other campers during their fight against Camp Jupiter?
1. Flashbacks Hurt Shoulders

**A/N Hey! Jules here! This is my second fanfiction and it is more connected with the plot than my other one. I really appreciate any reviews, comments, or suggestions that you guys have to help me improve my stories. This will be in third person. Atlanta's PoV. Italics are flashback.**

**I do not own PJO or HoO.**

* * *

Atlanta gulped as she faced the sweet smelling strawberry farm. She was afraid that she would find her family, but they would not like her. Atlanta Jackson had to focus on the bright side, a bit of closure would be nice

_Atlanta grabbed her celestial bronze sword that her closest friend, Luke Castellan, had given her when she joined him, a few weeks after she had turned thirteen. It was two years later and she, an orphan from New York, was heading into the Labyrinth to fight the menacing "campers" that were trying to destroy the titans and her new family of demigods. The thought angered her. _

_ She was about to enter when a familiar face grabbed her arm. He had blonde hair and a scar running across one of his twinkling blue eyes, filled with so much pain from his horrible past._

_ "Atlanta," he said, tears rimming his eyes, "I haven't been completely honest with you."_

_ "What do you mean, Luke?" she asked, afraid that she would hurt him even more inside by commenting on the fact that he admitted to lying._

_ "I need to tell you before it's too late for you. I'm a lost cause but you, you Atlanta, still have hope. Leave. Don't go into the Labyrinth."_

_ Tears began to stream down her face. "I know it's hurting you, Atlanta, trust me, I don't want to send the closest friend that I've had since Annabeth and Thalia away. It's just that I realized, Kronos is going to kill you. He's going to make me kill you and I can't have that happen. I wish I had figured this out sooner, because once the Titan Lord is done with me, I'll be done for too. I want you to live on the street for a year or two. Wait till after the big battle. Trust me, you'll know. Then, head to Camp-Half Blood. It's the big strawberry farm on Long Island. There, you'll hopefully find your twin brother, Percy Jackson. That is, if he survives this."_

_ Then Luke nestled a warm kiss on Atlanta's forehead and jumped into the Labyrinth, leaving her alone with just enough information and supplies to survive for at least a few more years._

Standing around thinking and staring at the fields proved to not have been the greatest idea on her part because, suddenly, Atlanta felt the crack of her shoulder dislocating. As she turned around, she got a full view of the monster, a nasty looking beast with the head of a lion. A chimaera. She had fought along a few of these monsters just two years ago and they'd been trying to slaughter her ever since. She pulled out her sword and slayed the beast easily. After all, he had been trained by Luke.

The pain shot up and down her arm as she ran towards the big farmhouse, light brown hair in front of her blue-green eyes. Suddenly, the scene changed before Atlanta's eyes.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading! She thinks that Luke is some sort of amazing hero and she supported the Titans because she didn't know anything else. I do truly believe that there was some good inside Luke though? Don't forget to review! ;D**


	2. Pop That Shoulder Into Place gurllll

**A/N This one is a bit longer and it's not 90% flashback! :D Just so you know, she is not yet aware that they are twins. That's why she thinks he could be a bit older in that pic that will be here. **

**Disclaimer: I don't seem to be Rick Riordan, so I must not own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

She scanned the area for the cabins and came across a omega shaped area surrounded by many different buildings. Near the middle, she spotted the Poseidon Cabin. It was blue and decorated with fishnets and starfish. Atlanta had no idea how she'd make in there unnoticed in broad daylight.

She snuck forward, hiding in the green bushes as she went. Most of the campers were probably at lunch, but she had to play it safe. When she thought the coast was completely clear, she began to run toward the sea themed building. Atlanta opened the door.

"That shoulder looks out of place. I can fix it up for you. People don't have to know you're here if you don't want them to, which I assume you don't because you were hiding in those shrubs." The voice was a tanned teenage boy with fluffy blonde hair and soft blue eyes. He wore an orange camp t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans. "I'm Will Solace. My father is Lord Apollo, the god of healing," the tall athletic boy said with a warm smile spread across his sun-kissed face.

Atlanta grumbled, "Just hold my arm, I can pop it back in place. I've had to do it before." She had to impress this guy, or he might make her stay or make her leave. Atlanta wasn't sure which option was worse. Will grasped onto her forearm and she jerked her body downwards, pushing her shoulder back into it's socket. "Thank you, Will."

She turned back toward the cabin, blushing, until Will grabbed her and turned her around. "Sorry, I can't just let anybody into a cabin. Especially not into THAT one. I mean, Poseidon is one of the big three, I don't have an issue with you or anything. Who are you anyway?"

She stared him sternly in the eye. "I'm Atlanta Jackson. Daughter of Posiedon. I am already trained and I've been fighting monsters alone for a few years now. I've come seeking my brother."

Will frowned for a moment then bit his lip. "Atlanta, that's a awfully pretty name. I guess you do have the right to go into Cabin 3."

Atlanta opened the door to see a room with a few bunks. One had a few golden tools sitting on it and a few pictures of a tall, muscular, brown-haired cyclops hugging a petite, red haired harpy. Obviously not her brother, Percy. The other bunk that looked like it had been previously occupied was dusty, a few items lay on the bed. There were a couple pictures of a black haired boy with sea green eyes like the inside ring of her eyes standing next to a girl with gray eyes and long, blonde, curly hair. The oldest picture looked like it was from when they were twelve and the most recent looked like the pair could be sixteen or seventeen. The rest of the bunks were completely deserted.

Will spoke to her from the doorway; "I forgot to tell you. Your brother, Percy is on a quest, and may not return for like..." his voice softened, "ever. He may survive but, well, he's literally fighting the Earth, Gaea."

"If he's just going to die, then why did Luke send me here?" Will Solace froze. The son of Apollo's blue eyes were wide. "Luke Castellan?" he asked, trying to mask his mixture of fear and despair.

"Yes, Will, Luke took me in when I was a lonely thirteen year old demigod fighting the elements and trained me to survive, to fight, to be a warrior. He sent me off when he knew that he'd made a horrible mistake by working with Kronos. I'm guessing that his mistake proved to be fatal for him." She averted her eyes to the ground.

Atlanta figured that the campers saw Luke as a traitor, but it seemed that Will knew him personally. Maybe before he became the host of Kronos. She looked sadly at his eyes and saw a few tears drop from each one of them. The people around Luke always loved him, he just never really noticed it.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading! I hope you are enjoying this. I was thinking of doing a Percabeth Christmas story or a Seven Christmas story, so check my profile for that.**


	3. Life Just HAS to Be so Complicated

Atlanta now felt like her quest to find her brother was almost pointless. Almost. This boy, Will, seemed to be nice and he most certainly was attractive. There was no problem with letting go a little but every once and a while and actually getting to know people. She had just met him a few minutes ago and she already was very nervous around him. This never happened when she was working with her old ally, Luke Castellan. All she wanted from him was his approval, which she mainly received. He trained her and taught her everything that she knew now, as a master fighter and as a person. He was a decent man, it was a shame that Kronos had chosen him to be his host when he was feeling weak and angry. Luke was like Atlanta's new father since her real one didn't care, at least she thought he didn't, as she had never met him and she didn't even know she had a brother, in better hands than she was left in.

"Will, have you ever been to Percy's house?" Atlanta managed to get out, twirling a strand of her long, straight, hazelnut brown hair around her finger. It was like her nervous twitch.

"I was invited there for a party after the Titan War to celebrate our victory, but I had to stay back at the camp to tend to the alarming amount of injured campers. They did bring me back some blue cookies. I don't really remember where Percy said his house was besides somewhere in Manhatten, but I know a place where we might be able to retrieve that information."

Will Solace led Atlanta out the door and back into courtyard in between the cabins, looking around with every step to make sure the coast was clear. They creeped all the way across the field, toward a plain looking, but well built, gray building marked 'Cabin 6'. Will knocked softly. Nobody answered. He slowly creaked the door open.

"Nobody," the son of Apollo said as he took a deep breath, obviously relieved.

Atlanta Jackson followed the boy into the cabin, covered with book shelves, desks, and blueprints. Suddenly she knew, this was the Athena cabin. The blonde girl in the picture was not only Percy's girlfriend, she was Annabeth Chase, the girl Luke was constantly going on and on about when she was working with him. She should have recognized the girl from the pictures on Percy's bunk. Luke had noted Annabeth as "beautiful, with the curly blonde hair of a princess and gray eyes that were always thinking, evaluating everything that touched their gaze". The curly blonde hair and gray eyes in Percy's photos should have given it away for sure. Atlanta wasn't sure if she had just looked over it or if she didn't want to accept that the girl that her father figure desired was taken from him by her very own brother.

Will searched a bunk, HER bunk, uneasily. He most obviously wasn't very comfortable looking through other people's things, but he did it for Atlanta. She deserved to know about her brother in case he didn't make it back to camp and Will Solace knew this, having lost two of his older brothers in the war. Suddenly his face brightened. "Ah ha!" He copied something onto a small notecard and handed it to Atlanta.

"Thanks Will Solace, I'll always remember you. Maybe I will return to this camp one day, but I don't know if I will be able to, or want to for that matter. Truth can bare pain and I might need to lay low to protect myself." Atlanta walked out the door, sorry to see the cute blonde boy go.

"Wait!" She flipped around as fast as she could to face the tall boy, hopeful that he had something good to say. "I've already broken almost every camp rule with you today. I might as well leave camp and go with you. Consider it a vacation. I mean, I live here every day all year. A guy needs SOME freedom. Also, maybe I could be your reason to return to camp" Will winked. Man, he was smooth.

Atlanta realized that she was grinning and her cheeks flushed red under her sea green eyes. She was twirling her hair again. "Come on, Will. We are going to meet my mother. I hear that I recieved her hair."


	4. A Future in Illegal Activity

**Heyy! Sorry for the wait. I'm writing 2 other fics at the moment and it's finals week. I'm in the writing mood, as I felt that Ive written two of my best essays for finals this week. :D**

* * *

As they left the campground, Will kept turning around to make sure that nobody was following him. With Mr. D up at Mount Olympus, it was easy for anybody to sneak out if Chiron trusted you alone, and Will was a a senior camper, a counselor, after seeing his past two superiors die in the wad over the past few years. He was also Chiron's friend. The centaur had pretty much raised him. Will felt guilty for betraying the trust of his second father. It wasn't too late to turn back, to turn Atlanta in. No. He couldn't. This girl was sent her by his late friend, Luke, who had betrayed them, but made the right decision in the end. Will trudged forward, still checking behind him every minute or so.

When they finally snuck past the border, Will let out a huge sigh of relief.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" Atlanta asked.

Will stared back at the camp that now appeared to be a small strawberry farm. "It's just... I haven't set foot out of this place since the final battle of the war. I've lived here all year long since I was only ten, so being outside the borders on friendly terms after seven years of living there just feels like pure freedom."

"So, you're seventeen and you haven't gone to school since you were ten and you plan to make a life for yourself next year?"

Will smiled at the thought of living his own life, "I was homeschooled at camp. You're right. I'll be eighteen. I'll be an adult. I can leave camp. I can go to college and med school and one day, become an actual doctor instead of just a camp nurse."

"Stereotypical Apollo kid job," Atlanta joked, "You'll be great."

"What about you, Atlanta? What do you want to do in a year or so when you're an adult?"

Atlanta's face turned sad. "I never really thought about that. I've been moving myself around from public school to public school, so I guess I could go to college if I find something that I want to become. All I've ever been is a warrior and a survivor. Maybe I could have a real life someday. I could have a husband, kids, a job... That is, if I manage to live that long."

Will grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. "Don't talk like that. You can fight any monsters that anywhere near you. You said it before, you're a survivor and you can make it. Especially if you have somebody by your side, ready to pop your shoulder into place."

Atlanta changed the topic before she could let him know how she really felt. Tough had always worked for her. It got people to back off of the emotional stuff and get to work. "Okay. We'd better get out of here before they realize that you're missing and they start looking for you."

She led him to a blue Toyota. His eyes widened. "You have a car?!"

Atlanta grinned. "Nope. Hot-wired it then I got a key made."

Will's eyes widened. "I can't participate in this illegal activity! I told you, I want to go to college and live a real life!"

"Chill Mr. Apple Pie, I've swapped out the license plate a few times since I nabbed a year ago and this ride is from all the way across the country in Nevada. No worries dude."

Will opened the door and climbed into the passenger's seat, but he didn't seem totally convinced that this was the right this to do. He went anyway. Together, they drove the stolen blue Toyota down Long Island towards New York City, where Atlanta would final get what she desired, the truth.


End file.
